User blog:Slasher Chaos/My Psychopath Ideas
Here are some of my ideas for new psychopaths that I will maybe use in my stories. *'Captain Judgment' - Real name is Jerry Dario. Ok, I know his name is kinda lame but he is a pro wrestler that went insane during a show when his audience was devoured by the zombies and now he believes he is his wrestling alter-ego. So he is kinda like Adam MacIntyre and Bibi Love since he is a entertainer who went insane from seeing his fans being killed. He uses a folding chair as his weapon. *'Doctor Roland Crackler' - A doctor that went insane during the zombie outbreak from seeing his whole staff being killed. He kidnaps survivors to do experinces on them since he believes the only way to cure the zombie plague is to kill them before they can become a zombie. He uses Scapels as throwing and stabbing weapons while he holds them between his fingers similar to how Larxene from Kingdom Hearts does. *'Vult the Courageous' - Real name is James Tiberius Rourke. He is a 18 year old teenager boy that enjoyed cosplaying as his favorite game character Vult the Courageous (Parody of Link from Legend of Zelda) from the video game called Legend of Aphrodite, but he went insane during the zombie outbreak and completely believes he is the character now. He uses a custom made broadsword and shield as his weapons. *'Edward Wrong' - A lawyer that went insane and decided that all survivors are guilty for crimes against god. He decided that the only punishiment will be feeding them to the zombies. He uses a modified suitcase that has a machine gun build into it as his weapon. This one was created by my friend Kage. *'George Fries' - A man who went insane after his wife was killed in the zombie outbreak and decided to form a harem with his best friend Jake Shakes by kidnapping girls to make their slaves. He uses a sub machine gun and a broadsword as his weapons. This one was created by my friend Kage. *'Jake Shakes' - A man who went insane after his wife was killed in the zombie outbreak and decied to form a harem with his best friend George Fries by kidnapping girls to make their slaves. He uses a lance as his weapon. This one was created by my friend Kage. *'Mr. Yin' - Real Name is unknown. A famous martial arts master who went insane during the zombie outbreak after his grandchildren were killed in front of him. He now challenges people to fights and feeds the losers to the zombies. He uses a pair of Tenderizers as his weapons. This one was created by my friend Kage. *'A Insane Fastfood Mascot' - Another one that I have not named yet who is a mascot for a fastfood place that went insane. I am still deciding if he should be a parody of Ronald McDonald from McDonald's or The King from Burger King. Weapons will be decided after who I decided he will be a parody of. *'Jonathan Rugger' - A insane bartender who believes anyone who comes into his bar will ruin it. His weapons are a broken beer bottle and a shotgun. This character was created by DynasticAnthony. That's all of them that I came up with for now. If you want to help out, give me some ideas and I will think about them. Category:Blog posts